My Only Boys
by yu-chi101
Summary: the boys don't know what to do, with all of Hilary's suitors after their precious coach...read as love, jealousy and other other emotions unfold.  sorry i suck at summaries... still thinking of possible pairings


Me: Hmmm...maybe i'll try something new

Yuuki: what are you doing Yu-chi? *tilts her head*

Me: writing a story

Yuuki: 'bout what?

Me: beyblade, thought to change a bit

Yuuki: hey, whose that? *points to the picture next to my laptop*

Me: his Kon Rei, i use him for inspiration

Yuuki: ohhhh~

*type* *type* *type*

Yuuki: AIDOU-SENPAI! YU-CHI IS REPLACING YOU FOR KON REI!

Aidou & Me: WHAAAAT ?

Aidou: you're replacing me? the most popular and handsome aristocrat vampire ever?

Me: I- *places index finger on my lips*

Aidou: _Shhhh..._ you're coming with me! *dragging me off*

Me: where are we going? NO! LET ME GO!

Aidou: to my room! i'll be teaching you a lesson!

Me: NOOOOO~

*door shutting*

Yuuki: Yu-chi doesn't own VK or Beyblade,

Aidou: *peeking out of the door* now on with the fic! *closes door*

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_'thinking'_

_"whispering"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Her Situation<p>

It was an ordinary day for the bladebreaker at Tyson's dojo...or so they thought, Tyson was gulping down huge amount of food, while Max was laughing at the scene, Rei was sitting next to Kenny who was busy typing on his laptop and Kai who was leaning against the opposite wall but they were missing one...

a certain brunette who is nowhere in sight

"anyone know where Hilary went?" Max who was now sucking on a lollipop "she went to the kitchen about..." Rei glances at the wall clock "half an hour ago"

"what's taking her so long?" Tyson now finish all his food "maybe she cooking me more food"

the whole team sweatdropped except for Kai of course "really Ty you only think about food" said Kenny still busy with his laptop

"might as well check up on her" Rei standing from his spot on the couch

"sure" all of them said in unison "Hnn" was Kai's only reply

as they were walking to the kitchen they heard Hilary's voice talking and another girl, curious on who wascthe girl Hilary talking to...they peeked a little so Hilary won't notice them, she was talking on her cellphone

_'must be on loud speaker' _all of them thought

"so Hilly dear who do you like among them?" ask the girl on the other side of the phone

"what do you mean who _do i like?_" taking a sip of her coffee

"well my dear girl...you have oh _so many_ suitor at school remember?" emphasizing the _so many _part

"tell me about it...their so annoying!" growled Hilary you can see her being pissed out

_"hey since when did Hilary get suitors?" _whispered Tyson to the group of eavesdropping boys

_"Tyson you idiot! did you forget?" _Kenny sweatdropped he was about to explain when he was cut off

_"yeah! since when did our Hilary became popular with the boys?" _Rei now switched to big brother mode

_"can't they see she belongs o us!" _interrupted Max

_"well before i was interrupted, it all started when..."_

_"out with it chief!" _Kai spatted

_"easy Kai... it all started our cultural festival, remember went we invited you there?"_

Kenny looking at everyone then shifts his glance to Hilary to see she was still on the phone

_"the one where you did a prince and princess café, yeah so? " _Max became very curious

_"did you notice how in demand Hilary was?" _Kenny staring at the boys seriously

_"yeah... she was practically all over the place" _Rei nodding in agreement

_"first she was with us, then the next table, next greeting newcomers, from this table to that table..."_

Max remembering the past events

_"she practically had any time for us" _anger evident in Kai's voice

_"how come i don't know about that?" _Tyson whining _"its my class too!"_ he kept on mumbling and mumbling

_"idiot! you became the mascot so you could not eat all the food for the costumers!" _almost yelling Kenny

quickly glanced at Hilary still indulged talking at the phone

_"gack! you're all so mean" _Tyson with a pouting face sat on in front of a corner

_"as i was saying after that we held a popularity poll and was posted in the school bulletin" _

_"and?"_

_"Hilary got first place with over 6000 vote from the school students and others"_

silence filled the room again

_"over 6000! say what?" _dropping his jaw to the floor with wide eyes Rei switched to big brother mode again

_"we must do something" _Unexpectedly Kai suggested trying to think of a plan and the other guys did as well

"WHAT?" everybody jolted to see the source of the scream that belong to non other than Hilary

"I'm serious Hils, that guy Jake said that he will do anything to make you love him" seriousness can be sensed in the tone of her voice

"that guy never learns! i hate him!" Screaming into the receiver Hilary became red with anger but having enough control to prevent herself from massacring her own phone.

"but Hilary, why don't you like him? his handsome, smart, athletic, to die for,

has of so kissable lips anything you can ever dream of he's got it!, did i mention his handsome too?"

surely the person on the other end was drooling at the description she was mentioning and squealed in delight

"well for you he's like a dream guy, but for me his some kind of stalker!"

"but Hilary at least his a handsome stalker, imagine him following you into a dark alley and then doing *beep* *beep* with him while you *beep* *beep* and seeing those perfectly toned athletic body, your hands in his *beep* *beep*"

Hilary's jaw dropped to the floor her face was flushed bright red crimson than the color of her eyes while the boy's had the same reaction their mouths were on the floor (yup! including Kai)

"HILARY! HILARY GIRL YOU STILL THERE?" the girl screamed with concerned, could Hilary fainted due to the detailed description of her imagination

Hilary regaining her composure after a few more moment and then... "WHY THE HECK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?" her scream could possibly be heard in all of bakuten city...

* * *

><p>Yuuki: ahh... Yu-chi what happened to Aidou-senpai?<p>

Me:*snicker* let's just say i was the one who taught him a lesson

Yuuki: is that so...

Me: YUP!

Yuuki: don't look now but i think Aidou-senpai is not happy with what you taught him

Me: what are you talking about? he is perfectly fine with what i did

*aidou sneaks up behind me*

*caught me by the waist*

Aidou: is taht so? then you wouldn't mind me continuing what i did earlier?

Me: A-Aidou! how did you get loose? wait! what?

Aidou: lets go!

Yuuki: until next time!

Me: NO SOMEONE SAVE ME AGAIN!


End file.
